


Stockholm Syndrome

by darkness100



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Fingering, M/M, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Rape, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkness100/pseuds/darkness100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko is captured by Zhao. Zhao decides to clear his head with some physical therapy involving the prince.<br/>Zuko is new to these sensations and soon comes to crave them, no matter how violent they may be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rape

Zhao paced his room on the iron-clad ship considering what he should do with their newest prisoner. He had captured the banished Prince Zuko and could now finally concentrate on his search for the avatar. But that was the problem. All Zhao could think about was Zuko. He himself had personally thrown Zuko, kicking and screaming death threats into the cell. He had to think up a suitable punishment for the once prince. Torture didn't seem good enough after what he had put Zhao through and death was too easy.  
A sadistic smirk lit up his face as the perfect idea came to him. He walked down the hall, motioning for two guards to follow him.

Zuko waited inside his cell, silently plotting his escape. If he didn't do something soon he would be dead or worse. His fears were confirmed when he heard footsteps approach then stop in front of his cell. When he saw who it was that had entered he mustered up his best glare and sneered.

Zhao shivered in anticipation of wiping that look off Zuko's face. He instructed the two guards to grab the boy and hold him down. Zuko struggled but in the end, the lack of food and little water had made him weak and he was pinned to the ground. But he still had a plan of sorts. If he could get Zhao so worked up that he ordered the guards to leave, he might be able to make a run for it.

"So Zhao, I see you still need assistance when you do your dirty work. Can't take me on by yourself?" he taunted. Zhao hissed in fury but then realized this would work into his plans just fine. He ordered the guards out and right after Zuko made it to his feet he advanced on the teen. For every step he took, Zuko took one back until Zuko realized that he was backed up to a wall and couldn't go any further. Zhao grinned as he pinned Zuko to the wall, grabbing his wrists roughly.

"What are you-?" was all Zuko got out before his lips were claimed in a bruising kiss. Zuko gasped giving Zhao the opportunity to slip his tongue into the younger boy's mouth. Zuko fought desperately but Zhao just shoved himself harder against him. As Zhao moved down to Zuko's neck the teen tried not to moan when the older man hit a sensitive spot.  
Soon Zhao had Zuko stripped and when he let go of him to unfasten his own fly Zuko tried to cover himself. Zhao's cock leapt out of his uniform already drooling pre-cum. Zuko looked away but gasped as his hair was grabbed and he was forced roughly to his knee's.

"I think you know what I want Prince Zuko and if you value your life you will not bite." Zuko voiced his response by shutting his mouth tightly and glaring. Zhao sighed and backhanded Zuko while keeping a hold on his hair so he wouldn't go flying. Zuko grunted in pain but did not open his mouth. Zhao smirked and hit him again, this time pulling him into the hit. Zuko gasped in pain and Zhao shoved his cock down the teens throat. Zuko gagged and went to bite down on the offending object that was in his mouth.  
A tug on his hair reminded him of the warning he had been given.

So Zuko tried a different attack only this one much more pleasing to Zhao. Zuko grabbed two fistfuls of uniform and started licking and sucking. Zhao threw his head back in a deep groan as the Prince began this different assault on him. As the boy took him as deep as he could Zhao pulled Zuko off. He yanked Zuko up and shackled his hands above his head. When he looked down he saw that not only had Zuko stopped struggling but his cock was hard and rigid standing out from his body. He prowled behind the boy and growled in his ear,

"Had I known you would like this I would have chosen a different method. But I still have ways of making you scream."  
With that said Zhao grabbed and spread Zuko's cheeks apart and shoved into him with only pre-cum and Zuko's spit as lube. Zuko screamed and couldn't stop as Zhao shoved in and out of his virgin hole. The blood made the passage easier somewhat and Zhao was reviling in the feel of the writhing body in front of him. He grabbed Zuko's hips roughly to steady his thrusts as he sped up to reach his peak. Zuko was sobbing quietly as Zhao wiped himself clean on Zuko's ripped clothes and re-buttoned his pants. He un-shackled Zuko before he left and let the smaller body fall to the floor. Zhao noted that Zuko's cock had not wilted and was still hard. He shrugged and left for his chambers with a much clearer mind.

Zuko lay on the floor shaking. He thought that if he played along, Zhao wouldn't hurt him but he had been wrong. He was furious with himself to discover that he was still hard. He smiled ruefully and opened his hand. The key to his cell was lying in his palm. He had swiped it off of Zhao when he had grabbed his uniform.  
He chuckled and waited until nightfall.


	2. Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhao shows Zuko that it doesn't all have to hurt but it's fun if it does a little.

Zhao was sleeping in bed clothed in his usual attire, nothing. He preferred to sleep naked as he like the feel of the silk sheets against his skin. He appeared to be sleeping deeply and did not move when his door was opened and shut quietly. 

Zuko stood over the sleeping man, a stoic expression on his face. The dagger in his hand glinted in the torch light. He brought his hand up and slashed down, aiming for the admiral's throat. Zuko's eye's widened as his wrist was caught and he was hauled on to the bed by a very awake and now slightly pissed Zhao. The dagger was hurled across the room as Zhao pinned the now struggling prince beneath him. 

Holding Zuko's wrists above the young boy's head with one hand, the other skillfully removed Zuko's clothing. When he came to the shirt, he simply burned through it. He kissed Zuko roughly then whispered against the now swollen lips.

"You couldn't wait until tomorrow to see me, how thoughtful." Zuko glared at Zhao and returned to his efforts to escape but the older man was unmovable above him. He started to shout and curse until something was stuffed in to his mouth, stifling the noise. He went almost cross eyed trying to identify the item and realized it was Zhao's hair tie. He looked up and saw that Zhao's hair reached almost to his shoulders. He lost his train of thought as Zhao found a sensitive place on his neck that made him squirm. He realized that Zhao's other hand was headed down and started bucking, trying desperately to get away. Zhao just chuckled and ghosted his fingers over Zuko's cock. Immediately Zuko stopped struggling and made a small whimper. 

Zhao let go of Zuko's wrist's and in one swift movement had Zuko's cock almost completely in his mouth. Zuko let out a muffled scream and buried his hands in Zhao's hair trying to get more of that burning heat onto his cock. Zhao found all the most sensitive places on Zuko's cock and paid them extra attention until Zuko was panting and writhing beneath him. He removed his mouth and paused to pull the hair tie out of Zuko's mouth. He pushed Zuko's legs up until his damaged hole was visible. Zuko was groaning and trying to get Zhao to go back to his cock when he felt a hot tongue swipe over his hole, sending shockwaves of pain and pleasure up his body. Using his tongue and fingers Zhao turned the fire prince into a moaning puddle. Zhao smirked and replaced his fingers with his thick cock so fast that Zuko could only throw his head back and scream as his prostate was prodded roughly. Zhao secured Zuko's legs on his shoulders and then almost completely removed his cock before slamming back in. Soon, Zuko was moving his hips to meet every violent thrust. To Zhao's surprise Zuko wrapped his arms around Zhao's neck and pulled him in for a smoldering kiss. A moment later Zuko moaned into Zhao's mouth as his cock spurted jets of cum between their bodies. 

Feeling Zuko's tight hole spasming and the look of ecstasy on the young princes face pulled Zhao over the edge. With a deep growl he slammed in and out erratically before shoving in as deep as possible, coating Zuko's insides with jet after jet of hot cum. He collapsed and fell asleep on top of Zuko, his cock still twitching in Zuko's hole. 

When Zhao awoke Zuko was gone but he knew the prince would be back. He would come to him for what he wanted what he needed and Zhao would give it to him willingly.


End file.
